Alterations of Fate
by lovbot15
Summary: Somewhere along they way, the strings of destiny didn't weave the way they were supposed to. /OR/Six things that could have, but never did, happen to the Davenport-Dooleys.


**Hi! This is me, theblackqueen1, with my first-ish oneshot for the Lab Rats fandom! In case you didn't understand the summary, this is a 'what if?' story. What if a certain event hadn't played out like it did in canon? That's what this oneshot will be about it. Please keep in mind that the different sections of the oneshot don't happen in the same universe, destiny, whatever.**

 **[Also, the first part of the summary was a reference to Greek mythology if you had no idea what that meant :D]**

 **This is rated T for experimentation, abuse, torture, and [possible] character death. I warn you, heed this story with caution if any of that troubles you.**

 **Oh, also thanks to LitchKreeyo for checking this over for any errors. You're the best ;)**

 **Sorry if this seems rushed. I tried my best :/**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own characters from Lab Rats or F. Scott Fitzgerald's quote that will appear later on.**

* * *

Donald glanced out of the alley he was hiding in. No sign of life. A relieved sigh escaped from his mouth. He had been running for days now, and right now, a break sounded really good.

Panting, he bent over and rested his hands on his knees. A loud _THUMP_ came from the inside of the alley. Donald had time to mutter a confused "What-?" before a teenage boy slammed him to the ground. The former inventor gulped as he looked into feral eyes.

"You're coming with me, mister." the kid growled.

Donald couldn't help but notice that the boy was only thirteen. His siblings stood to the side. They looked younger than the boy who had tackled him. Their lips were painted in a smirk as their eyes watched the scene play in front of them with amusement. With growing horror, Donald realized that all three of them had eyes possessed with mechanical green.

 _The Triton App._ The very thought of it made Donald sick.

His tongue ran over his chapped lips. There had to be a flaw in Douglas's design - there always was. Maybe he could talk them out of it.

"You don't want to do this." he tried.

The boy sneered at him. "I kinda have to, you know."

"What happens if you don't?"

The boy snarled at him, before punching him in the gut. "That's none of your business!"

The faltering expression that had flitted on the teen's face made Donald's heart ache. He wanted to scream and shout about the unfairness of it all. They were just kids! The youngest of them couldn't be more than ten! And the girl looked to be about eleven or twelve! They were supposed to be going to school and coming home to loving parents. The only thing that they should have been stressing about was their grades and their crushes. Instead, they were being forced to conquer the world because a sociopath would torture them until they completed the job. They were being forced to do a maniac's dirty work because Donald had dismissed his brother's strange behavior. They were now subject to a life of destruction and chaos because Donald had failed to save three innocent kids before it was too late.

There was never another moment where Donald had loathed Douglas as much as he did now.

In a hoarse whisper, he apologized to the boy. "I'm so sorry."

His features scrunched up in confusion. "What for?"

"For not being able to stop Douglas in time."

The boy's confused expression turned into one of rage. "Douglas is our master. We're happy to do his bidding There is no need to pity us."

Behind him, his siblings nodded in agreement, but the girl let loose an expression of doubt before masking it up.

 _I'm getting through to them!_

Donald looked up at him with a mixture of pity and sadness. "I think that you don't want to do this."

The boy wrapped his hands around Donald's throat, squeezing his passageway for air. "No. We're happy to do what Douglas tells us to do. We owe him." he said while shaking his head.

Even though he could barely breathe, Donald choked out a last few words. "I think . . . that there's still . . . some . . . good left in . . . you."

The boy roared. "Shut up!"

He swung his fist at Donald's face, and the last thing he felt before the world merged into black was excruciating pain.

* * *

The police massed in the living room, all muttering to themselves. Donald couldn't hear what they were saying, but two words couldn't miss his ears: Leo Dooley.

Tasha had once told him that Leo always wanted to be a superhero when he was little. The billionaire couldn't help but feel that fate had played the role genie a bit _too_ seriously. A quote that his English teacher had once said popped up in his mind.

 _Show me a hero, and I'll write you a tragedy._

Donald didn't let his anger and frustration get control of him. He couldn't. Right now, he had to look after Tasha.

The officers glanced at his wife, who was wrapped securely in Donald's warm embrace. "Ma'am," they said as gently as possible, " we're gonna need to search your son's room."

"Oh, you can't go in there", Tasha said in an almost dreamy voice, one that could have been owned by a teenage girl. "Leo's studying in there. He hates when people come into the room while he's working. Such a smart boy, my baby."

The officers looked at each other, and Donald understood why. He didn't have the heart to remind Tasha that her son had died in the particle collider mission.

* * *

Bree ran as fast as she could. Dust coated the insides of her mouth from panting too hard, but she had to run away far, far away. She had to get away from _him_.

In her peripheral vision she saw a blur of movement zip by her and stop in front of her. The figure held out his hand, like he was gesturing her to stop. She suddenly stopped and couldn't move, no matter how much she tried.

"Do you honestly think you can outrun me?" He asked. "You've forgotten that I have super speed, just like you, except faster."

He flicked his hand, and Bree was forced to bend over. "I also have this."

She let out a scream of frustration. "I hate you!"

The boy's face hardened, an expression that looked so unusual on the features she had known for so long.

"Yeah, you don't have to tell me", he said, his words soaked with bitterness. "I've known that for the past two years."

Bree spit the dust from her mouth. "We never hated you, Chase" She said. "All siblings tease each other. You did that to us too."

"Not like the way you guys did to me!" He exploded. "I was just the human calculator to you guys. I was the annoying nerd that you didn't want to be seen near you. You called me weak, pathetic, and useless. But now, I'm gonna show what I'm really capable of."

He slowly squeezed his hand into a fist, and Bree began to choke. She tried to claw off the invisible force gripping her throat, but it was no use.

"Our days . . . in the . . . lab", she managed to gasp out. "Did that mean . . . nothing to . . . you?"

Her brother's face betrayed no emotion.

"True", he finally said. "That's why I'll take you to Douglas instead of killing you. He can deal with you."

He squeezed a little tighter, and Bree blacked out completely.

* * *

Bree fiddled with her fingers as she sat on the table. A computer was seated on her crossed legs and a comm set was inserted in her ear. Every now and then, a grunt or an exclamation would sound in her ear, making her wince.

She took a deep breath and set her fingers over the keyboard. "Okay, Bree. You can do this." she reassured herself.

With a sense of urgency, Bree began to type in a few commands in the laptop like how Leo had showed her last weekend. Occasionally, she would try to break out into her super speed, when she remembered that she didn't have her super speed anymore. With a heavy heart, she would resume her typing, trying to find out more about the facility.

Suddenly, Mr. Davenport's labored breathing came on the comm set. "Bree, " he gasped out. You got to get send a blueprint of the facility to me. There isn't much time left, and Chase is too far away for me to find him. We need to see if there's any more people left."

Bree nodded even though Mr. Davenport couldn't see her. She turned her attention back to the computer and tried to remember how she was supposed to get a blueprint. She was sure that Leo had told her how.

"Hurry, Bree!" Donald snapped.

Bree closed her eyes. "I'm trying!"

A swell of frustration and panic began to rise up within her. Why couldn't she remember? She had only done this last week. It seemed as if that when Bree had smashed her chip, she had not only destroyed her super speed, but her fast thinking as well.

A sudden idea popped up, and Bree went with it, typing away furiously on the computer. Within a few seconds, an elaborate structure of the building popped up on her screen.

A huge grin spread across her face. "I got it!" she cheered. "I'm sen-"

A loud crash came from the comm set. Bree could imagine the walls cracking and dust raining down before everything tumbled on each other and collapsed. Shrieks filled the air, and they didn't come from anyone she knew. It should have made her feel relieved, but instead, Bree could feel her previous glee fade into utter devastation.

"No, no." Bree whispered to herself, trying to think up of ways in which the disaster she pictured could have not happened. "No, no, no-"

"Bree," Mr. Davenport spoke. His voice was filled with shock and a tint of horror," the entire building just collapsed. I-I was standing in the corner, so it didn't impact me. But-"

He didn't need to complete the sentence to describe what had happened. Bree had heard the screams of anguish to know well enough what their owners' fates were.

"So many people." Mr. Davenport's voice was broken, so different than the bragging tone that he usually used.

Bree slowly clicked the comm set off and put away the laptop. Biting her lips, she stared at her boots, and tried not to think of the dozens of men and women in that facility, who probably had friends and family that were going to mourn for their deaths.

With an enraged yell, the former bionic teen tore those boots off her feet and threw them at the door. Why had she given up her bionics for a normal life? Did she seriously think that bionic were the cause of her problem? Heck, her life would never be normal! While she was buying the latest fashionable piece of footwear, her brothers and father had risked their lives to save other lives. If she had never destroyed her chip, her super speed could have saved all those people trapped in that building without the need of a blueprint. She could have saved all their lives before the fire weakened the support and caused the building to crash. Why had she been so stupid?

With a muffled sob, Bree curled up on the ground, cursing her stupid self and cursing life for being so darn _unfair_.

* * *

Leo squeezed his eyes shut as the scientists poked at his skin with their metal tools.

"Fascinating." One of them murmured.

"Indeed", another one replied, "Mr. Erickson will be pleased."

The teenager took in a shaky breath. "Please," he whispered, "I don't want to do this anymore."

One of the scientists laughed, but it sounded more like a bark. "Kid actually thinks he has a choice. What a loser!"

"We might as well give him a break." Another one suggested, "we need to get some more equipment anyways. And Mr. Erickson really won't be happy if the kid drops dead."

The other scientists begrudgingly agreed, and Leo almost sighed with relief. Somebody clapped their hands.

"Hey, Lawrence!" One of the men called out to the security guard outside the door. "Take the kid back to his cell. Give him two hours of rest, then bring him back here."

His shoulder's sagged in relief. One time, he would have complained, saying that two hours were hardly enough time to get some sleep. Now, he was grateful to even get ten minutes of rest.

Somebody grabbed his arm and pulled Leo out of the table he was laying on.

"Come on kid." he said gruffly.

Leo gulped, but followed the guard out the door and into the vast hallway lined with endless cells. He almost collapsed on his first step, but luckily the guard caught him in time.

As they walked, Leo studied his arm. Red lines covered the length of it, and half healed cuts stood out as an ugly shade of maroon. He remembered when Douglas had first presented his bionic arm to him. That had been the coolest thing ever to happen in his life. (Well, except for when he found the bionic trio in the lab. That surpassed all of his greatest memories by far, no doubt.) That soon changed when it gave the government an excuse to torture him. Arguing at the far end of the hallway broke him out of his thoughts.

Leo looked up and felt like throwing up at what he saw. There was Bree arguing with two guards at the end of the hallway . But it wasn't the same Bree that he last saw. Her long chocolate tresses in which she prided herself on were cut just a little above her chin. It looked like it had been cut by a weed whacker. There were oozing scabs covering her exposed skin and her skull. Four red lines ran down her left cheek, the blood from them mixing in with tears, and her drab clothes hung loosely off her frame. But what was most heartbreaking were his sister's eyes. They were red, swollen, and had a fractured look to them, like all her hope had been shattered, like broken glass.

"Bree!" he called out to her.

Bree stopped arguing long enough to to spot Leo. She looked like a wild animal that had been caught.

"Leo!" She shrieked. "Leo, help me!"

The guard pulled her back, but she strained to break through. They yanked her roughly, and started walking the opposite direction, dragging his sister with them.

"Leo, help me!" She shrieked again. "I don't want get hurt again! They keep on torturing me! Leo, they're gonna kill me! They're gonna kill me!"

Leo started to go after her, but Lawrence held him back. "Don't even think about.", the security guard growled.

He could only watch helplessly as he watched his sister thrash against the guards, struggling to run to him. She was screaming and shrieking and begging for Leo to help her and begging the guards not to kill her. They finally disappeared around a corner, but Bree's sobs could faintly be heard.

Leo turned away from the guard and promptly threw up. His sister was no longer his sister. It was a shell of the former hero. Bree had officially been broken beyond repair.

He wondered how long it would be until he was too.

* * *

There was a fine mist in the early dawn of the funeral. By the afternoon, it had turned into a slight drizzle, sprinkling water on everybody's faces.

Adam tuned all of that out and focused on the black box in front of the crowd.

 _I'm the worst brother ever._

"Today, we are here to honor one of the world's fallen heroes", the announcer was saying.

 _All I ever did was punch and make fun of him._

Water streamed down Bree's face, and Adam could tell that it wasn't from the rain. He knew she thought that _his_ death was her fault, but frankly, Adam couldn't bring himself to care. He was numb to all emotions on this day.

 _He called for my help on that ship when we were on the run. I just made fun of him._

Mr. Davenport looked down absolutely devastated, and it was Tasha comforting him instead of the other way around.

 _All he got from me were injuries and insults. I tore down his self confidence._

Leo bowed his head down in a show of respect, and tears shimmered in the corner of his eyes. Even Douglas had let some grief slip into his usually passive face.

 _I wished his head would explode in Douglas's lair._

Adam could see several faces in the crowd. Some of them, he didn't even recognize. What were they doing here?

 _What kind of human being wishes that?_

Principal Perry and some students from Mission Creek High had come too. He was suddenly regretting not taking part in the funeral planning. He would have made it private. None of these people deserved to be here. What attention had they paid to his little brother? None, but why would they now?

 _But then again, I did that too._

"Adam Davenport will now read a eulogy."

All people turned to face to face him. He had forgotten that he was supposed to read the eulogy today. Adam was pretty sure that he had left his cards with the script written on them at home. Nervously, he swallowed and stood up.

 _I couldn't even remember a stupid speech for him!_

Slowly, he walked down the row of people. Someone pressed small sheets of paper into his hands. Adam turned around, and saw Leo nodding at him. He sent a silent thank you with his eyes and continued his walk towards the podium at the front.

 _When I find Giselle Vickers, I will make her pay._

Adam faced the crowd. More than a dozen eyes were locked on him. He swallowed back his nervousness and began to read off the index cards that he had prepared.

 _I am the worst brother ever._

His voice was stiff and flat. Not a single bit of emotion was poured into the speech. The people didn't look that interested either. Of course, they all remained sad and gloomy, but nobody actually felt his words; nobody felt how he really felt.

 _He died thinking that I didn't care for him._

There was a pause near the end of the eulogy as Adam glanced behind him and caught a glimpse of a well dressed boy nestled between black clothes in a wooden box. The only things wrong with the picture was that the boy was as white as a sheet, and the box was a coffin.

But instead of seeing a pale teenager, Adam could only see was a small child, maybe about one or two. The kid was giggling and pointing up to him, saying one word: "Brudder!"

 _I'm sorry I couldn't protect you._

Adam broke down into sobs for the first time after Chase's death. He scrubbed his eyes furiously with the back of his hands before resuming his eulogy with a shaky breath.

"W-When you get home today, tell all of your loved ones how much you love them, because I-", Adam's voice broke before he continued, "-because I never got to tell my little brother how much he meant to me . . . and I would give anything to go back in time to give him a big hug and tell him how much his big brother loved him."

 _I love you, Chasey._

* * *

 **So . . . yeah.**

 **In case you were confused on what events I altered the canon from:**

 **First section: Donald didn't find the kids in Douglas's labs; Adam and the others turn into bionic soldiers.**

 **Second section: The Rats didn't save Leo in time from the ceiling that fell in the particle collider. [Back From the Future]**

 **Third section: Chase accepted Douglas's offer. [Avalanche]**

 **Fourth section: Donald wasn't able to fix Bree's chip. [Three Minus Bree/Which Father Knows Best?]**

 **Fifth section: Leo and his siblings are taken to a facility and are experimented on. [You Posted What?!]**

 **Sixth section: Giselle's android kills Chase. [Bionic Action Hero]**

 **I don't really like the ending, but I suck at endings anyways. What scenario did you like best? Any tips on how to improve? A review always makes my day, so I hope you have to the time to leave one! See you later, alligators. theblackqueen1 out! :D**


End file.
